Decorative
Decorative gems, such as Pearl or the other Pearls, are not very strong, but are greatly intelligent and dextrous. They can store extra items in their gems, and are very nimble and agile. They have access to a wide range of stealth and gem-corrupting abilities. Decorative gems such as Pearls are often styled in the fashion of their owner. They act as a party's Thief. This is a guide to creating a Decorative gem character sheet. Gems Decorative Gems rely on being underestimated and overlooked. They are often slight and willowy, and their appearance is customized to match their owners. Like Pearls, they could be "softer" gems, such as these, although they could be any gem but a quartz gem. Starter Abilities All Decorative Gems have these built-in abilities. Surveyor When you spend a moment to study a dangerous area, roll+DEX. * On a 10+, hold 3. * On a 7–9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: * Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? * What does the trap do when activated? * What else is hidden here? Sneaky Servant When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+DEX. * On a 10+, you do it, no problem. * On a 7–9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. Backstab When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. * On a 10+, choose two. * On a 7–9, choose one: ** You don’t get into melee with them ** You deal your damage+1d6 ** You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it ** Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it Defense Mechanism When someone tries to detect your alignment you can tell them any alignment you like. Corrupter You’ve mastered the care and use of a corrupting agent. Choose an agent from the list below; that agent is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the agent you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to program the gel you can make three uses of the agent you choose for free. Note that some agents are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or their weapons or equipment they'll touch with bare hands for an extended period of time. Touch agents just need to touch the target; they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. * Caustic Oil: (applied) The target retreats into their gem for a short period of time. * Shaky Form: (touch) The target deals -1d4 damage ongoing until cured. * Diamond Touch: (applied) The target treats the next creature they see as a trusted ally, until proved otherwise. * Defense Drop: (touch) Anyone dealing damage to the target rolls twice and takes the better result. Gem Storage You store your gear in your gem. -1 weight for any item you carry. Starting Gear Your Max Load is 9+STR Light Gem Armor (1 armor, worn, 1 weight) 3 uses of your chosen Corruption: ___ Arms Choice of 1: * Dagger (hand, 1 weight) and Short Sword (close, 1 weight) * Rapier (close, precise, 1 weight) Ranged Weapon Choice of 1: * 3 Throwing daggers (thrown, near, 0 weight) * Used Bow (near, 2 weight) and Energy Arrows (3 ammo, 1 weight) Choice of 1: * Mission Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * [[Healing Tears|'Vial of Healing Tears']] (0 weight) Advanced 1 Abilities Stealthy Shot When using a precise or hand weapon, your Backstab deals an extra +1d6 damage. Cautious When you use Surveyor you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. Made To Order When you make a show of flashing around your most valuable possession, choose someone present. They will do anything they can to obtain your item or one like it. Pearl Shot First You’re never caught by surprise. When an enemy would get the drop on you, you get to act first instead. Light a Fire in You When you’re outnumbered, you have +1 armor. Corruption Master After you’ve used a corruption agent once it’s no longer dangerous for you to use. Skillful Corruption You can apply even complex corruptions with a pinprick. When you apply a corruption that’s not dangerous for you to use to your weapon it’s touch instead of applied. Programmer When you have time to gather materials and a safe place to program you can create three doses of any one corruption you’ve used before. Decorative Connections When you put out word to the secret Decorative gem network about something you want or need, roll+CHA. * On a 10+, someone has it, just for you. * On a 7–9, you’ll have to settle for something close or it comes with strings attached, your call. Advanced 2 Abilities Silent Fighter Replaces: Stealthy Shot When using a precise or hand weapon, your Backstab deals an extra +1d8 damage and all other attacks deal +1d4 damage. Extremely Cautious Replaces: Cautious When you use use Surveyor you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. On a 12+ you get 3 hold and the next time you come near a trap the GM will immediately tell you what it does, what triggers it, who set it, and how you can use it to your advantage. Strong in the Real Way Replaces: Light A Fire In You You have +1 armor. When you’re outnumbered, you have +2 armor instead. Pirouette When you Defy Danger on a 12+, you transcend the danger. You not only do what you set out to, but the GM will offer you a better outcome, true beauty, or a moment of grace. Gem Appropriation When you take time to make a plan to steal something, name the thing you want to steal and ask the GM these questions. When acting on the answers you and your allies take +1 forward. * Who will notice it’s missing? * What’s its most powerful defense? * Who will come after it? * Who else wants it? Software Architect Replaces: Programmer When you have time to gather materials and a safe place to program you can create three doses of any corruption you’ve used before. Alternately you can describe the effects of a corruption you’d like to create. The GM will tell you that you can create it, but with one or more caveats: * It will only work under specific circumstances. * The best you can manage is a weaker version. * It’ll take a while to take effect. * It’ll have obvious side effects. Escape Route When you’re in too deep and need a way out, name your escape route and roll+DEX. * On a 10+ you’re gone. * On a 7–9 you can stay or go, but if you go it costs you: leave something behind or take something with you, the GM will tell you what. Shapeshift When you have time and materials you can create a disguise that will fool anyone into thinking you’re another creature of about the same size and shape. Your actions can give you away but your appearance won’t I Want To Be Your Rock You can throw any melee weapon, using it to volley. A thrown melee weapon is gone; you can never choose to reduce ammo on a 7–9.